


All in Due Time: Bluestar's Regrets

by Rainsong



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: [2019-01-09] I've recently been struck by a worry that a forum I used to post fanworks on is going to disappear, so I've decided to archive what I can. This is a story I wrote about characters from our Warriors role-play, HalfClan. (The Bluestar here is an original character with no relation to the Bluestar in the books)





	All in Due Time: Bluestar's Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Free Realms Insider on August 25th, 2011, at 8:55 pm, when I was 13 years old. I have archived the original thread (with comments) [here](https://web.archive.org/web/20190110203902/http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/forum/creative-writing-44/all-due-time-bluestars-regrets-42948/).
> 
> As mentioned in the end notes:
> 
> Yellowshine, Redblood/star, the unnamed EarthClan tom (Brambleclaw), Greeneyes and Magicheart are my friend Rosie's characters.  
> Eaglestar was created by Wabbajack and then adopted by my friend Ella.  
> All other characters are mine.

_I'm dead. It's over_. Bluestar thought as her spirit left her body. She was in a dark forest, in a clearing not unlike the battle ground, but swampier and with no sky in sight. A figure sat next to her.

“Soulhunter!” she yelped. She bowed low, looking at the ground. She never bowed for anyone but her most noble mentor.

“Get up. We must speak.” he growled gruffly. She obediantly sat up, waiting for him to begin.

“First of all, I am dissapointed. Losing nine lives in one battle, Bluestar?” he spat. She looked downwards shamefully. “But I am also proud. You and your brother began a legacy. DarkClan will live on for moons and moons. They will continue to believe that the Dark Forest is the truth.”

“Believe? Are you suggesting that it isn't?” Bluestar asked. Soulhunter laughed.

“Isn't? Sweetie, it's the complete opposite of the truth.” he said. Bluestar winced at the word 'sweetie'. Soulhunter only used such sickly sweet words when he was trying to pressure her. “StarClan aren't liars. But of course we don't tell the cats that, do we?” 

“What?”

“Bluestar, what I told you when you were a kit was not true. StarClan aren't the liars. We are. But it's nothing to be ashamed of.” Bluestar's eyes were wide with horror.  _I've been living a lie. A complete lie. StarClan never did anything wrong. It was me who went wrong. So, so wrong._

“You- You MONSTER!!” she screamed. Soulhunter, surprised, leapt up as she stormed off.

“Wait, Bluestar-”

“No, you wait.” Bluestar said, whirling around. “You made innocent cats believe that killing and hurting and lying and spying was right. You made monsters, twisted abominations, of cats. Kits, even! I'll never be able to look you in the eye again.”

“Bluestar.” Soulhunter said. In two long strides, he was facing her, his amber eye staring deep into hers. “It was for the good of the Clan.”

“Good?” Bluestar spat. “Do you even know the meaning of that word? What about respect? Kindness? Love?” she questioned. Soulhunter blinked his single eye.

“I- I love you. My daughter.” he said.

“What?”

“Bluestar... I am your father. I met Icewing moons ago, before I died. She left me. I wanted to meet my kits. And I have. And they are wonderful.” he sighed.

“Wonderful what? Killers? Tyrants? You may be my father, but to me you're nothing but fox-dung.” Bluestar said. She ran off into the bushes, too fast for him to catch her with his bad leg. Tears streamed down Bluestar's face as she ran. She ran from her father, her Clan, her life. She regretted it all, she wanted it to go away. She began yelling at herself.

“Idiot! You were too stupid to realize that your own father was the most horrible cat that walked the earth. Too stupid to see that killing was wrong. Too stupid to see that bloodshed wouldn't bring you what you wanted.” she screamed. She stopped, panting, in a clearing. Tears dripped from her closed red eyes.

“So, you feel remorse?” a soft voice said from across the clearing. Lifting her head, Bluestar saw no one at first. The forest she was in was no longer shadowy and dark, like the Place of No Stars. A cat walked from the bushes. At first, Bluestar didn't recognize her, but with shocking regret she saw that it was Yellowshine.

“Yellowshine!” she cried. “I'm so, so sorry.” Her red eyes faded to their normal blue, her tail and ears drooped and her fur laid flat. Yellowshine, her pelt shimmering with stars, the marks from her first and final battle inexistant, smiled softly.

“I know you are. While you did break the Warrior Code, several times over, you did so thinking it was right, and now that the truth has come out you feel remorse. There is a place for you among the stars.” Yellowshine said, looking up. Bluestar followed her gaze. A bright, almost blue star glimmered, right next to a yellow one. Bluestar ran forward.

“Yellowshine. I love you. You're my sister, and I never should have done what I did.” she said, embracing her. Yellowshine closed her eyes in contentment, and high above the two stars moved closer and closer together until they became one.

  
  
Far, far below, the battle was at an end. Redblood faced Eaglestar.

“Go.” said the HalfClan leader. “Take your warriors home. Nobody betrays HalfClan and gets away with it.” Redblood stared darkly at him, leading his warriors back to their own territory. HalfClan did not celebrate. They stood in silence. The moon hung low on the horizon. It was almost dawn. Eaglestar motioned for the cats to begin heading home. The dead were carried grimly by two or three cats, while the injured were supported by those less so. Every cat seemed to have a nasty mark on them. The strange tom from the boulder, along with a few other cats who had followed him, walked with Eaglestar back to camp. Unibrowface, Heavyheart and Greeneyes hung back.

“We'll catch up.” Unibrowface promised. Eaglestar, understanding, nodded as the Clan and the newcomers dissapeared into the bushes. The three toms moved towards the centre of the clearing, where the prophecied saviour, Cheesebrain, had struck the final blow to Bluestar. DarkClan had not bothered to bring any bodies back. Bluestar lay, her eyes closed.

“She always hated me...” Unibrowface said. “But she's my sister. We can't leave her for the crows.”

“I agree.” Heavyheart said, dipping his broad head. A white she-cat padded from the opposite side. Greeneyes rasied his hackles. She carried the scent of DarkClan.

“I come in peace.” Magicheart said, dipping her horn. Her brothers relaxed. She padded slowly over, staring deeply at her sister.

“You know, I always thought she would end this way. Not so soon, of course.” she said solemly. Heavyheart nodded in agreement.

“What should we do?” Greeneyes asked. Unibrowface shrugged.

“Bury her? I think she at least deserves that.” His siblings nodded, and the four of them began digging a hole. When they were done, Heavyheart looked around.

“I feel like we should say something.” Unibrowface nodded in agreement.

“Bluestar... You weren't my favorite sister. But despite all of the mocking and hatred, I still loved you.”

“I admired you. You were like a mentor to me.” Magicheart said. Heavyheart sighed, not being able to say anything.

“I always thought you were a good cat. Despite killing Yellowshine and all.” Greeneyes said. Heavyheart suddenly broke into weeping, pressing his nose into his sister's pelt. Unibrowface and Magicheart patted his back sympathetically with their tails. As they did, two starry figures descended: one yellow, the other blue. They were invisible to the four.

“I wish I could tell them I'm sorry.” Bluestar said, watching her brothers and sister.

“All in due time, Bluestar.” Yellowshine said, circling them. Though they were invisible, Unibrowface almost felt their presence. Just as they pushed Bluestar's body into the grave, a whisper passed through the clearing.

“All in due time...”

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL END NOTES  
> Bluestar belongs to me.  
> Soulhunter belongs to me.  
> Yellowshine belongs to Rosierulez.  
> Eaglestar belongs to Ella Sparkleflower.  
> Redblood (star) belongs to Rosierulez.  
> Un-named EarthClan tom (Brambleclaw) belongs to Rosierulez  
> Unibrowface belongs to me.  
> Heavyheart belongs to me.  
> Greeneyes belongs to Rosierulez.  
> Magicheart belongs to Rosierulez.


End file.
